<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~Son, Don't Mind the War Outside Our Window~ by HeadInTheStratosphere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783428">~Son, Don't Mind the War Outside Our Window~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadInTheStratosphere/pseuds/HeadInTheStratosphere'>HeadInTheStratosphere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day... keep the demons at bay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadInTheStratosphere/pseuds/HeadInTheStratosphere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter has a series of revelations on a cold, winter's night in Godric's Hollow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day... keep the demons at bay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~Son, Don't Mind the War Outside Our Window~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been just over a year since they had gone into hiding. To hide from the danger lurking in the shadows, just outside. Just beyond strong walls and wards of their home. </span>
  <span class="s1">James Potter knew of it. He knew it well. He had come face to face with it. Thrice already in his life. He knew that many never live to even see a second— and even less a fourth— time. He knew that his family was a target. That the danger was coming for them. For him and his family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fire roared in the hearth, chasing away the bitter chill of endless winter their home. He held his son in his arms. His son. His little boy. Sound asleep against the beating of his heart. From the moment he laid eyes on Harry, James Potter knew that he would do anything for his little boy. Anything at all. Anything to be able to see him run outside in the snow, without having to triple check for shadows in the woods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lily cleared her throat quietly, a gentle reminder of her presence at the threshold of the living room. James turned to meet her eyes. Vibrant emeralds, bursting with love and life and a fierce determination to see her family through this. James Potter knew that his wonderful wife wouldn't go down without a struggle. He knew that she would fight and fight and fight. He knew that she was ten times stronger than he was— and the only reason he’d lived to see this day. And he thanked the universe every day that she chose him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lily smiled, coming over to the rocking chair and gently prying their son’s sleeping form from his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Goodnight Harry,</em> he smiled bending down a pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead, the skin unblemished by evil.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He followed Lily up the stairs to the nursery. He watched from the doorway as she tucked him into his crib for the night. The thunder outside the window howled at the invisible enemy, the sound carrying the bellowed spells and pained screams of the battlefield; the lightning flashed in the night like spellfire mercilessly barraging down upon them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">James Potter knew that he would do anything for his family. He will bleed and he will fight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I promise you Harry, I will do everything I can to give you a world where you won’t have to live in fear.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, if it came down to it, James Potter knew, he would<em> die</em> for his little boy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Curious question: were the Potters quarantining?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>